1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to protective encasements for equipment and, more particularly, to a portable case for multiple pieces of electronic equipment that converts to a workstation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Professionals who work away from home are faced with the prospect of carrying a substantial amount of equipment to various locations and then setting up the equipment. For example, court reporters, stenographers using computer-aided transcription, videographers, and other technical professionals rely heavily on computers in addition to their tools of the trade, such as the stenotype machine or video camera, respectively. In spite of the fact that computer technology is constantly evolving and improving, tower-style chassis and CRT-based display monitors of a typical computer workstation can weigh 100 pounds or more and require high-volume packing materials. As a result, the portability of such systems is limited. Moreover, those professionals who utilize additional equipment, such as the stenotype machine or video machine, must transport and assemble this equipment into an operating configuration, often times under time constraints that require quick and efficient deployment of the equipment immediate use.
As an example, a court reporter has the following needs in taking testimony at remote sites using a stenotype machine with computer-aided transcription: (a) pack the machine, computer, and related supplies; (b) transport the equipment to the job site; (c) assemble the equipment into a working configuration, which requires unpacking and connecting cables and power cords; (d) manage documents and memory devices while recording testimony, including the display of transcribed testimony for spontaneous read back; (e) disassemble and store the equipment for transport back to an office; (f) retrieve documentation and computer memory devices from the stored equipment for transcription; and (g) prepare the equipment for future use.
There have been some efforts to provide technical professionals with portable systems for field use, but all such attempts have had significant compromises on the design and implementation of the various stored systems. For example, Mascot Metropolitan, Inc., sells the Tutto line of luggage that includes a carrying case for stenotype machines. This is nothing more than a four-wheeled suitcase that holds a computer and stenotype machine along with supplies. The reporter must still remove everything from the case and assemble it in working condition before being able to use the equipment and vice versa.
In general, existing products have not been designed to meet the specific demands of the court reporting professional. In part, the compromise in performance of prior cases is attributable to the absence of certain enabling technology, which has become available only recently. Hence, a new case for traveling professionals who must transport, assemble, and disassemble multiple pieces of mechanical and electrical equipment is needed.
Moreover, prior designs do not accommodate the needs of modern equipment. Standard components, such as a laptop computer or computer-aided stenotype machine, cannot remain in the case during use for reasons of access, stability, interconnection of cables and power cords. In addition, power supplies, high performance processors, and other components usually generate substantial heat and require adequate ventilation. In addition, the system must be impact resistant and dust tolerant. As with all computer products, it should be easy to service, flexible for popular options, quiet, and ergonomically designed for the user.
Thus, there exists a need for a truly portable, high performance, mobile workstation that facilitates easy portability, set-up and disassembly, and use of the equipment while remaining attached to the case, withstanding the elements and physical abuse, and maintaining an attractive appearance.